


Old Dog, New Tricks

by Brihna



Series: A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, This is really self indulgent, Tumblr Prompt, art prompt, beginte is the bestest ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brihna/pseuds/Brihna
Summary: The first in a series of fills for doodle prompts given to me by the wonderful Beginte.Art prompt: http://beginte.tumblr.com/post/164148971309/00q-im-trying-to-doodle-more-so-here-it-goes





	Old Dog, New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beginte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beginte/gifts).



> The fluff monster attacks...

Q emerged from sleep to the smell of coffee in his nose and the lack of a warm body in the bed beside him. He rolled over onto James’ side of the bed, frowning when he realized the vacant space had gone cold. So, he’d been up for a while then.

Realizing there was no way he was going back to sleep now, Q rolled back over to his side and reached for his glasses on the bedside table. The clock read 7:19AM. Leave it to James to get up early on a Saturday.

He wandered into the kitchen, still half asleep, and set about making tea. After a couple sips of Earl Grey, he finally started to feel human again and he stepped out into the rest of the flat in search of his partner.

He didn’t have to go far. When he stepped out of the kitchen, he spotted James sitting at the table in the little breakfast nook in the corner wearing the striped dressing gown Q had picked out for him last Christmas. He had his laptop open in front of him and seemed fully engrossed in whatever he was currently working on.

Q took his mug and padded barefoot across the floor, approaching him from behind. “If that’s your latest mission report you’re working on, I think I may die of shock,” he said, stopping to peek over his shoulder.

“Good morning, Q,” James greeted with a slight quirk of the lips. “And I’ll have you know that I finished that report last night.”

Q snorted. “Liar.” He set his mug on the table and leaned in to get a better look, frowning in confusion now that he could see the screen. James had several tabs opened and they all appeared to be for different travel sites and hotels. “What _are_ you working on?”

“I was thinking of planning a holiday,” said James, leaning back in his chair and slipping an arm around Q’s waist. “God knows you’ve got comp days coming out your ears. I think Q-Branch could afford to lose you for a few days.”

“And you were _actually_ planning to book online?” he said impishly. “I’m impressed. I guess you _can_ teach an old dog new tricks.”

“Watch it, pup,” he growled, one hand shifting to squeeze at his side in retaliation.

Q squeaked and gave a full body flinch. He would’ve toppled over if not for James’ grip on his waist.

James trapped him with both arms, pulling Q half onto his lap and holding him there until he finally stopped squirming. “So,” said James. “What do you think? Make it a long weekend?” He leaned in and nipped him on the shoulder. “I want to steal you.”

“Well,” said Q, fidgeting a bit on his perch. “I suppose I might be able to work something out.”

“Excellent.” James planted a kiss on his shoulder and relinquished his hold, nudging Q off in the direction of the bedroom. “Go call M so we can work out a plan.”

Q waited until he was a few steps away before he quipped, “Would it be easier for you if he sent a telegram to confirm or would a phone call be fine?”

James was up and after him before he could take another step, chasing him back into the bedroom. Q had dissolved into a fit of giggles before he even caught up and tackled him to the bed. Moments later, shrieks of laughter echoed through the flat as James pinned him down and tickled him mercilessly.

An hour later, Q would remember his tea, long gone cold on the kitchen table.


End file.
